First Time Rush: Worldwide
by imlivingproof
Summary: Second prequel to "Second Time Rush"! The guys and Lisa are preparing for their second tour together: a world tour. Genny plans on studying abroad in London while they're gone. Lisa and Logan realize their feelings for each other and start their relationship, while Genny and Kendall find themselves in a real-life "Big Time Break-Up" scenario.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ ___I do not own any Big Time Rush related ideas or characters, all non-fiction items are used fictionally, and all other characters and aspects are my own. :)_

* * *

**Everyone**

Genny just booked her flight to London. She was going to be spending a semester studying abroad. In London. She wasn't even done with her 3rd and current semester in college. She was clearly one to plan ahead. Lisa had busted into Genny room in excitement, for news that she clearly could not wait to share, before Genny had even gotten the email that confirmed she placed the ticket order.

"Guess what!" she said while stepping onto my bed. Genny turned around in her computer chair and a now two-feet-taller Lisa was standing before her on her bed. Before Genny even had the chance to answer, Lisa pulled out her phone and shoved it in her face.

"Most recent call is Logan. Okay," Genny replied, not sure what Lisa was so excited about.

"We're going out Friday night! He just asked me out!" The blonde was jumping up and down on Genny's bed, making her excitement very apparent.

"Lisa, we're not in high school anymore." Genny shook her head while turning back around to face her desktop. "But it's nice to see that your hate for him is no longer in existence." Finally, she received the order confirmation email and opened it to print it out.

"Okay, shut up, that was when we just met."

"And it lasted for about a year. Oh Lisa." Genny started laughing. "You spent all of that time hating him and now look at you. We go on one tour with them and you seem to forget about all of that. You're falling head-over-heels in-love with Mr. Henderson." Genny enjoyed making fun of Lisa and she was taking full advantage of the situation. "Lisa Henderson. Lisa Cody-Henderson. Either one works."

"All right, Domingo. I'd had enough of your sass." She hopped off of her bed. "Anyway, what are you doing?" She appeared next to Genny and leaned against the computer desk. Before Genny had the chance to answer, Lisa read what was on her computer screen and gasped. "London tickets? You just bought them? Oh my gosh, yay! Are you excited?"

"I mean, you know, only been wanting to go to London my entire life," Genny said sarcastically. "Of course I'm excited, Lisa! I wish I could just move there for real. Curse the inability to do so."

"I mean you could live there now if you wanted to. Live with your aunt and uncle maybe. You _are_ going to be living there for nearly half a year," she replied. "Speaking of London... One Direction." She felt her old fangirl ways begin to fire in her nerves. One Direction was her favorite band for a while. "Ugh, why does your boyfriend have to be in a band that went on tour with my favorite band?" she turned around and started pacing behind the computer chair. "That's not fair! Kendall was like, your celebrity crush."

"Kendall was not a celebrity crush, Lisa. Logan was yours for a few months and then One Direction came into your life," Genny replied. "And then you started hating him when you met him. Now look at you, you're acting like a 14 year old just because he asked you out." She stopped talking, because something had finally occurred to her, and turned around in the computer chair once more. "You better not be wanting to date him so that you could be closer to One Direction."

"I'm not, I promise!" Lisa said in defense. There was a point in Lisa's life where all she would think and talk about was One Direction. There was no way anyone would forget about that. As much as she loved them, she wouldn't ditch Logan for any of those guys. After going on tour with Big Time Rush, she had been crushing on him hard, despite everything she thought of him before the tour. She was still wishing that she and Genny were still on tour with them, but tour was now over and they were back to their normal lives. However, starting in late January, she would be touring with Big Time Rush once more for their world tour. "God, Genny. You are such a bitch," she said as she remembered Genny wouldn't be with them this time.

"What did I do?" Genny asked as she heard the sudden harshness in Lisa's tone.

"You're going to be across the world rather than joining us on tour. Damn you and your college lifestyle," Lisa said.

"Friendly reminder that you're going to be travelling all over the world," Genny said. "Now, I'm sorry to kick you out, but I need to get back to studying."

Lisa pursed her lips. "I may have invited the guys over, though."

Genny spun around in her computer chair once again. "Thanks for letting me know." She rolled her eyes. There was nothing she could do about that. She didn't mind them coming over, either. She shrugged. "Whatever, give me a few minutes alone then. I'll come out when I stop being a nerd." She grabbed one of her textbooks and threw it onto her bed before throwing herself onto it.

About an hour later, the guys of Big Time Rush were pouring into their apartment. It was the usual scene: rushing over to the Xbox, looking through movies and raiding their refrigerator before even greeting the girls with a hello. At this point, Lisa had grown immune to it and was completely unphased by it. Genny would be too, if she were apart of the scene.

"Where's Domingo?" Carlos asked as he continued scrolling through Genny's Xbox library.

"Studying," Lisa responded. "Or sleeping. Fell asleep while studying most likely."

"Well, there's nothing new about that," James said with a shrug. "All she does is sleep and study. It's like she completely ruled out any social factors, but hey, that's Genny for you." He slumped down on the couch. "Are we ordering pizza? Chinese? _Anything?_"

"In her defense, she's the only one of us who's in college and she does have her midterms coming up," Kendall said.

"Oh, there he goes," Logan said with a laugh. "I'll order something. What do you guys want?"

"_Anything_," James demanded.

"Oh my gosh, someone wake Genny up!" Lisa brought her hands to her head. "I am not dealing with the four of you alone!"

"We can make it six if we invite Dustin and Dylan," Kendall suggested. "Plus, you're dealing with the four of us, plus Dustin, alone come the end of January. You should probably get used to it now, as if you aren't already used to it." He smiled mockingly, but Lisa knew he meant it in a loving way.

"He has a point," Carlos said. Carlos and James both turned towards Lisa. Logan already disappeared to order their food for the night and Kendall wasn't going to take part in this. Next thing you knew, James was tossing Lisa over his shoulders and throwing her onto the couch.

"I am so done with life," Lisa said while shaking her head. She laid limp on the couch and sighed. "You're lucky I love you guys."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be touring with us a second time!" Carlos said with a smile. "Okay, really, someone wake Genny up. I don't know her Xbox account password and I want to play Dead Island. Kendall, I volunteer you."

Kendall sighed. No one else was going to bother her, so he gave in and was making his way over to her bedroom not to long afterwards. There, he found his girlfriend not asleep, but she had her headphones in and was too engrossed in her studies to notice he entered the room. He leaned the against the door frame with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. Kendall cleared his throat, but she still didn't notice. Maybe it was the headphones. He made his way over to her and nudged her shoulder lightly. She removed her headphones and looked up at him.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" she asked. She sat up straight and crossed her legs.

"20 minutes ago, probably," he responded. "I don't mean to bother you, but Lisa doesn't want to deal with the four of us alone and Carlos wants your Xbox password.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How typical."


	2. Chapter 2

**Genny & Kendall**

"Someone is looking good tonight," Genny said when Lisa left her bedroom. The blonde was dressed in black skinny jeans, wedges, a flowly tank top and a faux leather jacket. "Are you trying to get lucky tonight?"

"Genny," Lisa began while studying her appearance in the decorative mirror they had in their living room. "I am not like that, you know that. Except, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of Mr. Logan Henderson. I think I may have the change the 'no-sex-on-the-first-date' rule, " she said sarcastically. She snickered and turned towards her best friend. The college student was sitting down on the living room floor. She shook her head when she noticed she was surrounded by her textbooks, laptop, index cards, Post-It notes and notebooks. "You know," Lisa continued. "Any normal college student wouldn't take that many notes, Genny."

"You don't go to college, so you wouldn't know," Genny said, who went back to scribbling down more notes. "You have no say in this, but you are right. You know me, though, I literally write down everything."

Lisa rolled her eyes as she adjusted the wedges on her feet. "It's Friday and you are home studying. You're not supposed to give a fuck on the weekend. You said that yourself." She turned to look at herself in the mirror once more and nodded when she was satisfied with what she saw. "Is Kendall free tonight, too? You should hang out with him."

"He's on his way over already."

"To watch you study?"

"Bye Lisa!" Genny nearly yelled.

"Love you, Gen," Lisa called out before leaving the apartment.

About a half hour later, Kendall was unlocking the door to the place. Genny, of course, was too engrossed in jotting things down to notice. Kendall stood in front of his girlfriend. 20 seconds had passed and she still hadn't looked up at him. "Genny," he said while leaning forward a bit. She was still writing down notes. "Genny." He waited once more, more there was still no response. "_Genevieve Domingo_."

"All right, Francis," she said sarcastically, jabbing at him by calling him by his middle name. "I know you're here. I'm almost done outlining his chapter!" Kendall let out a sigh and took a few steps closer to her. He began to move and close the textbooks surrounding her. "Oh my gosh," Genny said when she noticed he was about to close the textbook she was working on. She grabbed the textbook from him and moved it out of his reach. "Kendall, stop."

"Genny," he said while taking the notebook and pen out of her hands. "It is _Friday_. Why are you studying?" He set the notebook and pen down on top of the pile of textbooks. He sat down on the floor next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. "And why are you sitting on the floor? You are leaning against the couch when you could be sitting on it and you have a table you can put this all out on." He was referring to her school supplies.

"I won't get it done if I don't get it down now."

"But that still doesn't tell me why you're sitting on the floor."

She shrugged. She exactly have an answer to the question. "Because... Because of reasons."

"Wow."

"I like being able to see everything in front of me, okay?"

"I know, I know," he said with a smile. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I have something serious to ask you." Before continuing, he got up and started walking towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. "I think you'll get excited."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to ask me?" She got up and followed him into the kitchen. "What is so exciting?" She hoped up on the kitchen counter and sat down on it, her feet dangling and hitting the cabinets underneath.

"You're not going to New York for Thanksgiving, are you?" he asked. "We probably already discussed this, but I tend to forget."

"It's cool," she responded. "Same plan as last year because I am a college student living on a college student budget. I stay here for Thanksgiving and somehow come up with the money to get to New York for Christmas. You'd think I'd have more money with the whole successful-YouTube-career thing, but college. Oh college, thank for you taking most of my spending money."

He laughed in response and shook his head. "Would you mind if we deviated from the Thanksgiving plans for a bit?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Guess who's going to London for promotional stuff and guess who he's taking with him?" He whipped out two plane tickets from his back pocket and handed them to her. She read both her and Kendall's names on the tickets and her jaw dropped. "You're welcome," he said before Genny had the chance to say anything.

"What? Why? Kendall-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "Stop asking questions," he said with a laugh. "It's only for that weekend, but it's something. I know how much you want to visit. Even if you are going in a few months, I thought you'd like to visit beforehand. You know, visit the city, check out the school you'll be going to..." Kendall's voice trailed off as he remember his favorite girl wouldn't be around for a few months. He pursed his lips before continuing. "Are you sure you don't want to come on the world tour with us instead?"

She sighed. "Even if I weren't going, I wouldn't be able to go with you guys and you know that," she responded. "It'll be fine, Kendall. You guys do have few shows in London and I wouldn't miss them for the world. You also know that I will be tagging along for a bit to visit Paris with you. It's not like we won't see each other the entire time. We'll both be back in LA before you know it." She smiled to reassure Kendall.

"I know." He smiled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Hey, speaking of touring, where's Lisa?"

**Lisa & Logan**

"I can not believe I used to hate you," Lisa said to Logan. "I still kind of hate you, though," she continued sarcastically. "But this is honestly the best first date I have ever been on. I am impressed, Henderson."

He smiled, knowing that so far, he was doing everything right. "Well, I did get a little help on ideas from Genny, but that's only because I thought I'd screw up even more if I picked something you didn't like."

"You're doing great so far," Lisa said with a smile. She was being sincere. She had never been so impressed by a guy before. Logan was trying his best to make up for the past year of being nothing but mean to her.

While on their summer tour, Logan and Lisa decided to put their harsh opinions on each other aside to avoid anymore conflict while touring; they _were_ sharing the same tour bus with Kendall and Genny, after all. Logan soon realized he was falling for her. It took Lisa a bit longer to realize she had feelings for him; they were already back home from the tour. Genny had teased Lisa about liking Logan, and of course she was kidding, but Lisa realized she actually _did_ like him.

The night started off with go-karting. It was two hours full of racing, yelling and challenging other people, as well as each other. Afterwards, Logan took her out to a late night dinner that included a showcase from a local band from Los Angeles.

"Really, Logan," Lisa continued. "I had such a great time tonight. She shifted in the passenger seat of his car to face him. "I'm really sorry for never giving you a chance at first."

"Well," he began to respond. "I was a bitter asshole towards anything and everything when you met me. Why I still have friends after that is beyond me."

"Hey, if a guy I was dating left me for some other girl, I'd be upset, too."

They pulled into the parking lot of Genny and Lisa's apartment. Lisa asked Logan to stay for a bit to hang out with Genny and Kendall and he agreed. They made them way into the building and up to their apartment. Upon entering, they found Genny and Kendall lying on the couch in the living room. A movie was playing on the TV. Lisa and Logan walked into the living room and started at the couple.

"What, no studying?" Lisa asked sarcastically.

"Stop that," Genny said. She sat up straight on the couch and her attention went from the movie to Logan and Lisa. "What did you two do tonight?"

"Go-karting then dinner with a showcase," Logan responded. "Pretty awesome first date. I did good tonight." He smiled and shot up Genny a thumbs up. "What are you guys up to?"

"Netflix," Kendall and Genny said at the same time. "You guys should join," Genny continued. "It's almost Halloween. We're just watching a bunch of horror movies, as always." The two began making their way over to the couch, but Genny stopped them by holding a hand up. "No, excuse you. You guys get the floor." She lied back down on the couch against Kendall, who wrapped his arm back around her.

"Jerks," Logan said before sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. "Speaking of Halloween, do we know what we're doing yet?"

"My brothers and Dylan wanted to do a Halloween party for my birthday," Kendall said. "They have it planned already, actually... Hard Rock Cafe in Hollywood on Halloween. It's a Friday, so it works." Everyone turned their attention to Kendall. "What, I didn't tell any of you?"

"Oh Kendall..." Genny said while shaking her head. "This is a _party_. How do you forget to tell us? Do people even know about it?"

"Yes," he said. "A lot of people said they were coming."

"Oh my gosh," Lisa yelled. "Kendall, how did you forget to tell us this?"

* * *

_Author's note: NERD GENNY ALERT. This is the part where you're supposed to ask me if I'm really like this. ... I am. This is the part where you're supposed to laugh._


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa busted into Genny's room dressed in her Alice in Wonderland costume. "I look hot," Lisa said when she saw herself in Genny's full length mirror. She pulled up the white thigh-high socks to her desired length and turned around to face her best friend. "Do you need help?" she asked when she noticed Genny needed help tightening the corset of her costume.

"Please," Genny said. She let go of the ribbons and Lisa grabbed a hold of them. "I'll tell you when I can no longer breathe."

Lisa began tightening the ribbons. "Your costume is so provocative," she said while observing the green corset and and skirt.

Genny raised an eyebrow while looking at Lisa's costume in the mirror. "And your isn't?"

"Not the point."

"I'm not always going to look hot, might as well take advantage of it now," she said.

"Conceited."

"You're just jealous my boobs are bigger than yours."

"That is true." Lisa finished looping the ribbons to Genny's corset and tied it off. "That's going to suck when you're old, though." Genny scowled at her and she laughed. "Kidding, sort of. So, I'm surprised you and Kendall aren't doing a couples costume thing. What's he going to be, anyway?"

Genny turned around and faced Lisa. She had no idea what Kendall's costume was. "Unless he wanted to be Zelda, there is no couples costume option. I wasn't going to pass up being Link. Again. For the 5th year in a row." Genny, your nerdyness is showing. "I have no idea what he's going to be."

"Watch him be Captain America or Rick Grimes."

Now _that _caught Genny's attention. She wasn't big on comic books, but she _did _have a thing for Marvel characters, after being influenced by one of her best friends in New York, and_ The Walking Dead_. "I would die." The idea of Kendall being either character alone drove her to near insanity. Kendall dressing up at Spiderman last year the year before was bad enough. Curse him for being so good looking.

"He'll have the shield if he's Captain America," Lisa continued. She loved jabbing at Genny when it came to these things. "And if he's Rick Grimes, he'll have the badge."

"Lisa, shut up," Genny hissed through her teeth. She hated Lisa sometimes, but then again, she did make fun of Lisa for liking Logan most of the time.

"Oh, and the handcuffs, can't forget the handcuffs. You know what you can do with a pair of handcuffs." She laughed when Genny glared at her. Genny rolled her eyes and they were almost good to go. First, Genny wanted to strangle Lisa for putting those imagines of Kendall in her mind. "Hey, you're legal!" Lisa said while raising her arms up in defense. "If him dressing up as a hot sheriff or the sexy Steve Rogers makes you want to bang him, go ahead!" She slipped on her heels and checked out her costume in the mirror once more. "I wouldn't mind getting down with Logan Henderson. Besides, it's not like you guys haven't already-"

"Lisa." Genny cut her off before she had the chance to finish.

"Wasn't it your birthday he took your virgi-"

"_Lisa!_" Genny yelled. It wasn't exactly a topic she was comfortable talking about, even with Lisa.

"Okay, shutting up now."

Genny shook her head and proceeded to pull on the brown heeled boots she on before slinging the small brown back across her body. Once that was done, they were ready to go. They checked the mirror again. Lisa fixed the headband she had on and Genny bobby-pinned the green hat down.

"Nice ears," Lisa said after noticing the elf ears Genny had on. "Is Link even an elf?"

"No, but he still has pointed ears," Genny said, defending her favorite video game character. "Now come on, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

* * *

They party was just getting started. Kendall was a bit hesitant about throwing a party, even though he was one for partying. However, when he saw that was was planned was beginning to take action, he was excited and couldn't wait to see what the night had in store for him and everyone else. Plus, it was Halloween. Halloween was always a good time.

Logan spotted Lisa and Genny walk into the Hard Rock Cafe and made his way over to them in his pirate costume. "Hello Alice, hello Link," he greeted with a smile. "You guys excited to party tonight?" His voice was slightly raised to speak over the music.

"More than excited," Lisa replied with a thumbs up. "Especially this one!" She pointed to Genny. "We _all_ know she's somehow going to get her hands on more than a few drinks."

Genny rolled her eyes at the two of them. "I'm going to find Kendall." She disappeared to find her boyfriend, but she had no idea what, or who, he was dressed as. She was shunning him for not telling her, but that's when she saw the Captain America shield from the corner of her eye. She whipped around almost immediately and found herself in the arms of the masked hero. She looked up and to her dismay, she was looking into her favorite pair of green eyes.

"I don't think you're going to find Zelda here," Kendall said jokingly. He took off the mask. "Hello, Link. I am Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you."

"You are _so_ dead," she hissed through teeth. She hated Lisa earlier for putting the image in her mind, but now that she was seeing it for herself, it was driving her insane.

He shrugged. "Lisa said you'd enjoy the costume."

Her jaw dropped. "She knew what you were going to be this entire time?" Lisa was now number one on her list of people to kill. "Oh my gosh, she just wanted to troll me. That's it. She's dying in her sleep." Genny made the mental note. "Anyway..." She focused her attention back on Kendall. "Happy almost birthday to you, sir." She smiled. "Before you get excited, you're getting your gift on your actual birthday, Schmidt."

"Fine with me," he responded. "It's not like I'm not seeing you, but didn't I say don't get me anything?"

"Deal with it."

* * *

The place was packed no more than two hours later. There was a bunch of familiar faces and a bunch of people Genny and Lisa had never met. Kendall really did know a lot of people. Everyone was having a good time, and as predicted by Lisa, Genny _did_ manage to get her hands on a few drinks.

"How the hell did you manage to get drinks when you're not 21?" Logan asked. "Genevieve Domingo, this is not legal."

"But you're not going to stop me, are you?" She smirked when he shook his head. "Perks of looking older, Logan."

He shook his head once again. Just then, Kendall appeared behind them and was pushing them onto the dance floor. "Come on guys, this is a party!" He grabbed Genny by the hand and spun her around. He pressed his body up against hers as the song changed and he realized was it was. Blasting out of the speakers was "Naughty or Nice" by Cash Cash. "I know this is one of your favorites songs," he said slyly. He winked and swiftly pulled her deeper into the crowd, disappearing into the center of it all.

"Damn it," Logan said to Lisa while snapping his finger. "I was hoping to get sandwiched between you two." That was typical of Logan to say.

She was struck with a bit of confusion and was a bit weirded out. "Me and Kendall...?"

"What? No!" Logan said while shaking his head. "No, no, no, no." He laughed. "You and Genny! Come on now, Lisa!" He laughed it off and grabbed her hand to pull her into a dance, but he stopped when he saw James and Carlos. "Ah, well there are the other two guys of Big Time Rush."

Lisa turned around, but they were no where in sight. "Are you trolling me?"

He shook his head. "No, really, they're right there." He pointed to two guys in Morphsuits. The taller one was wearing one with a tuxedo pattern on it while the other was wearing a plain purple one. "Slender Man and you can guess who the other guy is. That's James and Carlos."

"You're kidding," she said as they approached her and Logan. "You have got to be kidding."

"What?" James asked. She couldn't exactly see their facial expressions, so she didn't know if he was finding her reaction amusing or not. "I can be Slender Man if I want to."

"Yeah, what about when Genny sees you?" Lisa asked. "She may have beaten more than a few Slender games, but Slender Man himself freaks her out. Did you forget about that?"

"Oh man, if she runs away from you, it's not my fault," Carlos said. "I warned you."

"I still can't believe you guys went with it," Logan said while laughing and shaking his head.

Lisa still couldn't seem to figure something out, though. Ever since she heard of Morphsuits, she always asked herself the same question. "Just wondering," she continued. James and Carlos turned her attention to her. "What happens when you catch a boner while wearing one of those?"

* * *

_Author's Note: THIS IS THE PART WHERE GABI LAUGHS AT ME FOR TROLLING MYSELF_

_Filler chapter. I literally did not have any inspiration to write this chapter. Sigh. Sorry if you find it boring. I pretty much finished this story already, but I hand-wrote everything and it's taking me a while to type it up since my laptop isn't working and I have to wait to use another computer in this house._

_OH YEAH. There is a Gendall smut that goes along with this chapter (trolling myself again har har har har kms) and of course, I am too embarrassed to post it publicly. If any of you want to read it (yes, I'm talking to you, **you bag of hormones**) feel free to PM me and I'll send it to you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lisa & Genny**

The two were at the Third Street Promenade getting some shopping done. Genny was leaving for her long weekend in London with Kendall in less than a week and she thought it was completely necessary to buy and entire new wardrobe for it. Lisa was kind of bummed her best friend wouldn't be around on Thanksgiving, because that meant she would be home alone since she, too, couldn't get back to Florida to visit her family.

Genny, on the other hand, could not contain her excitement. She had wanted to visit London her entire life. Of course, she was going to live there for a few months, but getting to visit before hand was making the experience even more amazing.

"What if you meet some nice British guy who sweeps you off your feet?" Lisa asked jokingly. "I'm sure Prince Harry wouldn't mind hitting on you. He's still single, isn't he?" She laughed. "Maybe not next weekend, but while you're there come next semester. You could have attractive half-ginger babies. If your traits weren't dominant, how awesome would it be if your kids had red hair?"

"Lisa, come on," Genny responded. She rolled her eyes at her best friend. She knew she was kidding. "It's not going to happen. Have you seen what I look like?" She shook her head. "Besides, I would never leave Kendall."

"Seen what you look like," Lisa snapped mockingly, followed by the urge to throw a chair at Genny. "Listen, you little shit, you're good looking and you know it. I think you're forgetting that _you're_ the original Cover Girl. Besides, you know if you were kidnapped in the UK and sent off somewhere else in Europe to be used as a sex slave, you would go for a lot more since you're exotic to them."

"Lisa, oh my gosh." Genny brought a palm up to her face. Lisa was never afraid to state the facts. Usually, Genny was the one making snark and mean remarks, but Lisa was obviously taking over that role for the moment.

"You'll be fine," she laughed. "If you go missing, we'll fine you." She looked over at Genny and was shocked by the amount of clothing items she had in hand. "Whoa, Genny. You're going to be gone for four days, not a month."

"Hush," Genny responded. She had no intention of putting the unneeded clothes back on their racks. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Logan? Anything official yet?"

Lisa shook her head. "Not yet... I honestly think it would work out with him. I just don't know how we're going to get to that part of our relationship." She had about a year's worth of biases towards Logan. She hated it more than anything. Having so may biases against him was preventing her from furthering their relationship. If anything, Logan had to prove to her he wasn't the asshole she knew him to be, even though she already knew he wasn't. "I got to know him at the wrong time, didn't I?"

Genny nodded in agreement. She remember's Logan's attitude when they first moved to California. He was upset over a recent break-up and he was a jerk towards everything and everyone, but because Genny already knew Logan so well, it didn't change her opinion on him. Lisa, however, only met him once beforehand at a meet and greet. She didn't know him a all, and he left an awful impression on her.

Lisa hope she was able to get over her harsh opinions on him. She kind of already was-she _did_ agree to a few dates already, but those opinions were still there in the back of her mind. She thought Logan was a nice guy and good looking, too, so she would hate to pass up the opportunity for a relationship with him.

After about two hours of shopping, the two were back at their apartment. Genny was quick to sprawl everything she bought across the couch on the living room and Lisa did the same. Before continuing, Genny went into her bedroom to grab her suitcase. She was yet to start packing, despite her flight being in less than a week.

"I really need to stop doing these things last minute," she said while setting the suitcase down. Lisa sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned against the couch to watch and help her best friend pick out clothes. She turned on the TV for some background noise.

"As long as you don't wait last minute to pack for actually living there, but knowing you, that's probably what you're going to do," Lisa said. "Say, how are you getting most of your things out there anyway?"

Genny explained that she was sending her things out there in advance to her aunt and uncle. She continued picking out clothes and throwing them haphazardly around the couch and living room. "It's much easier on me when it comes to the airport and what not," she explained.

"You do have a point," Lisa said. "Okay, I really want to bake something. Do you want cookies?" She got up from where she was and headed over to the kitchen.

"Depends on the cookies," Genny called out.

Lisa opened one of the cabinets and was greeted to chocolate chip and sugar cookies. She stated their options, but the two ultimately decided to bake both batches. Lisa took over the kitchen and let Genny finish packing, but while doing that, she found herself thinking about Logan. She really did like him, but she was she ever wanted to further her relationship with Logan, she needed to look over her biases against him, and she had no idea how.

* * *

_Author's note: short because I suck and don't know what else to write. Sorry it was a bit repetitive. It'll be better and all once all of the drama kicks in. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall & Genny**

"Welcome to London!" Kendall yelled in a British accent. He turned and faced Genny with a smile as they stepped foot out of the airplane.

"You have been doing that fucking British accent the entire flight here, you can stop now," she said, getting more than just annoyed with Kendall's fake accent after dealing with it for an eleven-hour flight. She didn't exactly think his fake accent was the best out there. She thought it was one of the worst, to be honest. She was more than excited to be in London, but they had just gotten off of a long plane ride. All she could think about was sleep and getting a cup of coffee. "It's four in the morning in LA. I should be asleep. Why am I awake? Lisa probably isn't."

"You're right, she probably isn't, and neither are my parents, Logan, Carlos, James and their parents. Maybe your parents are awake," he said as they continued through the gate. "But we have a lot to see, planets to save, rescue civilizations, monsters to defeat and an awful lot of running to do."

She raised and eyebrow. "Did you just quote Doctor Who?"

"Only because you do it all the time," he smiled. "And because the character that said that is named Jenny, so why not take the opportunity?" He shrugged. "But really, we have places to be, people to see, fans to greet..."

"Last time I checked, these are your fans, not mine. They don't like me."

"Oh come on, Genny," he rolled his eyes. "They love you just as much as they love me. They have to deal, considering you've been around for a while now and you're not leaving any time soon. If for whatever reason you do decide to leave, I will not let you. Not in this lifetime, at least." He winked.

"You give me anxiety."

He smiled. "I know. Now come on, we have to get going." He held out his hand for her to take. She took it, interlaced her fingers with his and the two were off to take on the city of London.

* * *

**Lisa & Logan**

Lisa found herself alone in the apartment on Thanksgiving. It was going on 4PM and there was nothing better to do other than spend the night with her laptop and TV. She was disappointed in herself for not being able to make it back to Florida to be with her family, but with her busy schedule, there was nothing she could do about it. About 15 minutes later, her phone started ringing and to her surprise, it was Logan. She answered the call, not really expecting much out of it.

"Hey, are you home right now?" Logan asked.

"Sadly."

"Well, I meant to ask you this before," he continued. "I know Genny's not home right now. Do you want to spend Thanksgiving with my family? We weren't able to get out to Texas this year but that's not stopping us from celebrating. I doubt they'll mind, my family loves you. Besides, you really shouldn't spend Thanksgiving alone." She was quick to agree and he said he would come and pick her up in an hour.

Logan asking her to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family was unexpected. She wasn't expecting anyone to invite her over- almost everyone she knew was out of town. She was actually a bit nervous to be spending Thanksgiving with his family. She had met them before, but there was never any one-on-one time. This time around, they would be getting to know her more and she was afraid they wouldn't approve of her, despite Logan saying his family loves her.

Logan showed up an hour later like he said he would. She made her way downstairs, out the building and greeted Logan with a smile when she entered his car. "We have about a half hour drive," he said as he was pulling out of the lot. "Are you ready to spend an excruciating half hour in the car with Logan Henderson?"

"So ready," she laughed. "What to play Questions?"

"Why not?" he agreed. He automatically started coming up with questions to ask her. Just to be obnoxious, he figured he would start off with some obvious questions. "So, Lisa, are you a singer?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Logan," she laughed. "Yes, I'm a singer. I got back from tour a few months ago with some band called Big Time Rush. I'm going back on tour with them, actually. Maybe you know them!" Now, it was her turn to ask a question. "What's your best friend's mom's name?"

"I have multiple best friends, Lisa."

"Kendall, then."

"Oh come on," he sighed. "That's an easy one- you even know that answer to that. It's Kathy- why Genny calls her Mary-Kathy is beyond me." He shrugged and thought of the next question to ask her and he figured he would try to find out more about her love life. "Have you ever been on two dates in one night?"

"Ha!" she laughed. "I don't think I've ever been on two dates in one month, let alone one night!" She shook her head. "Could you imagine if I were booked up enough to have two dates in one night?" She sighed. She was busy enough and hadn't really been on any dates since high school. "Okay, next question. What's the strangest thing you've done at a bar?"

"I refuse to disclose that information."

"Really now?" she turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Guess my goal is to get you drunk tonight."

That's when they both knew it would be an one interesting night.

* * *

_Author's note: Wow, leave it to me to keep you all waiting for such a short and boring chapter. I'M SORRY D'x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Genny**

The first day in London was dedicated to press conferences and appearances. It was day two and Kendall had an autograph signing in the heart of London. He told her to go ahead and explore the city to avoid being dragged around, so she took the opportunity to check out the school she'd be attending for a semester.

She found the campus easily, but she was having a hard time finding the admissions office. After about 20 minutes of unsuccessful searching, she looked around for someone to ask. She approached the first girl she saw. "Hi, I don't want to be a bother," she began to say. "But I'm kind of lost."

"Oh, I don't mind," said the girl in a British accent. "Are you a student here?"

"Not yet, I'll be here next semester."

"That explains it," she said. "What are you looking for?"

"Admissions office," Genny responded. "Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Sorry, but the admissions office is closed today," she said. "I should know, I work there whenever I'm not at class."

Genny sucked her teeth and let out a sigh. "That's unfortunate. Not like I emailed them, saying I was going to be here this weekend." She'd been on campus for barely a half hour and she was already disappointed. "Not like they said they'd offer to show me around since I won't be here again until next semester starts... Thanks, though. Guess I should get going now." She turned to leave, but the girl stopped her.

"I can show you around!" she offered. "You're already here and I don't have class right now."

"Would you?" Genny asked, relieved. "Thanks. I'm Genevieve, by the way."

"Danielle," the girl replied with a smile. "It's not a problem. Besides, all of my friends ditched me to hang out in the city. Love it when they invite me to those things." She rolled her eyes before she began started showing Genny around campus. She started pointing out where everything was located, from building, libraries and dorm buildings. Once she gave Genny the general idea, she led her into her dorm building and room.

"Now this," Danielle continued. "Is my dorm room. I hate my roommate, by the way. As you can tell, she's more than just a bit sloppy. I don't mind messes, but dear God, even my stuff goes missing. I really hope I get a new roommate next semester." She sat down on her bed before continued. "So, Genevieve. I could tell we are going to be good friends when you come back."

"I completely agree," Genny smiled. "And if you want, request for me to be your roommate. I enjoy your company."

Danielle shot her a thumbs up. "Awesome! Now, my boyfriend should be getting out of class soon, so if he walks in on our conversation, I'm sorry."

Genny shrugged and took a seat in Danielle's computer chair. "I'm used to it. My boyfriend walks in on bad times frequently. Sometimes I regretting giving him a key to my apartment."

"Big mistake by you, my friend," she laughed. "So, where do you live?"

"I live in Los Angeles, but I'm from New York," Genny nodded.

Before Danielle had a chance to response, there was a knock on the door. She went to go answer it and when she opened the door, two guys came stumbling in. One of them grabbed Danielle by her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Genny assumed that was her boyfriend, as if it weren't obvious enough. She became to feel out of place; she didn't know any of these people and she expected a conversation, on ideas she had no idea about, to break out. Genny looked up and saw the other guying staring right at her.

"Whoa," he said. "Dani, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Genevieve," Danielle said while turning towards her. "She'll be here next semester. She's from New York."

"But I live in Los Angeles," Genny corrected.

"Whoa!" her boyfriend said. "She's American!"

Genny felt her cheeks beginning to turn read. "That would be correct..."

"I'm Colyn," he said with a smile. "The idiot's Ike. I'm sorry for his stupidity."

"I would like to apologize for my boyfriend's stupidity as well," Danielle said while rolling her eyes. "I hope they don't make you change your decision on enjoying my company." She turned towards Ike. "You ruin any chances of me getting a new roommate and I kill you in your sleep." She turned back around to face Genny. "What time do you have to get going? I say we show you around London a bit while you're here."

Genny checked the time on her phone. She still had two hours until Kendall would be done. "I have about two hours before I have to meet back up with my boyfriend. I say let's go! Maybe we could go see him, if you wouldn't mind?"

* * *

**Kendall**

"I love you!" a fan said as she walked up to him. The fan stood a few inches shorter than him. He'd been here for a while and he had visited the UK more than just a few times, as well as other countries, but he still wasn't used to everyone having an accent.

"I love you, too!" he said back with a smile as he gave the girl a hug. "So how are you today?" he asked her.

Meeting fans was upon the top of Kendall's favorite things to do. He enjoyed hearing their stories, seeing smiles on their faces and he loved knowing he was part of the reason for their happiness. After a conversation with the fan, she left and he went to go grab another autograph for him to sign.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ you!"

Kendall looked up and saw Genny standing before him. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She shrugged. "I like you enough to visit you while you're working, which I'm totally jealous you have a job you enjoy. Besides, I was in the area, figured I'd stop by."

"Genny, you like your job, too," Kendall laughed. "Hell, if I made YouTube videos for a living I'd have the time of my life." He stopped just where he was and pursed his lips together. "No pun intended. Absolutely no pun intended."

"Oh man, you guys should have thought out your song titles more," she laughed. "Besides 'Cover Girl'. I like that a lot." She smiled. "Anyway, I have some people for you to meet. When's your break?"

"Uh," he looked at the time. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you in the back."

_She already made friends?_ he asked himself. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he shrugged it off. He figured she needed someone to hang out with while she lived here. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall**

Kendall listened to his girlfriend's words as she explained her previous day of exploring the campus and London with her future schoolmates. It was the beginning of day three in London and the two had the day to themselves. He could hear the excitement in her voice and he was glad she was happy. However, being in London was only reminding him that next time she'd be in this city, he wouldn't be there with her.

After a morning of wandering around aimlessly, the two found a restaurant to get lunch. A few tables over, a couple was making their affection for each other apparent- _too _apparent, PDA and cliche nicknames included.

"We don't look or sound like that, do we?" Genny asked, amused by it. "In public, I mean. I'm sure Lisa wants to stab herself in her ears whenever you come over and she has to listen to us talk to each other." She wasn't able to drown out the couples' voices. "This is painful."

Kendall started laughing. "I hope we don't. I don't think we do, at least. You're too busy being a douchebag and making fun of me for us to have conversation like that. Besides, we can come up with better pet names!" He paused to think of one. "I don't think you'd enjoy me calling you penguin all day. Penguin, of course, because you enjoy the cold for _some _reason. Also because you are short."

"Shut up, I tower over you."

"Sure, on opposite day."

"I don't think you'd enjoy me calling you 'fluffy panda snake' all day, either."

"What the hell is a fluffy panda snake?"

"Exactly."

He shook his head and smiled. Genny was strange like that, but Kendall was used to it and he liked that about her. "I'm guessing you're not excited to go home tomorrow?"

"Eh," she began with a shrug. "I'm only not looking forward to the plane ride. Other than that, it's been successful weekend, so I don't really mind. I'll be back, anyway. So, are you and your family planning something awesome for a Christmas getaway this year?"

Kendall shifted in his chair before answering. "I think we're just staying home this year. I'll be doing as lot of travelling when the new year comes, anyway. That's for sure."

"You excited to go on tour again?"

Their conversation was interrupted when their waiter came to take their orders. Kendall went for a burger, with a list of complicated ingredients Genny wouldn't dare to eat together and she just went with a mushroom burger. When the waiter left, Kendall felt her stare locked down on him and he when he looked up, he realized he was right. "What?"

"That doesn't sound organic," she smirked, jabbing him for his eating habits, which she didn't find bad at all. She just enjoyed making fun of him.

"Well," he said while trying to come up with a comeback. "Mushroom burger? Genny, don't do drugs." He shook his head at his terrible comeback. "Well, hey, you used to be a pescetarian. What was that even about? At least you're not up to that anymore, which means I can enjoy bacon with you any time I want."

"For the last time, it was a bucket list thing!" she laughed. "And you have pet pig! Enough with the bacon thing."

"Hush, child," Kendall said, realizing it was a mistake. She raised an eyebrow. Their stares were still locked on each other and Kendall knew exactly how she would respond to his comment.

"Said the person who's _dating_ the child," Genny said, knowing she won that argument, if there was any argument in that at all. She started laughing as Kendall brought his fingers to his temples. "Plus, you may be older, but I'm smarter. Remember that, Kendall Francis."

"Way smarter," he nodded in agreement. "You have to stop with the middle name thing, Genevieve." Having an awkward-but-not-awkward age difference had its downsides sometimes. Kendall sometimes forgot she was a few years younger than him. People always mistook her for being older than she actually was. He shook his head before continuing the conversation. "To answer your question: yes, I am excited to go on tour again, even though we just recently came back from one... With the same opening act."

Genny shrugged. "Hey, the fans love you on tour together. You know, you and Lisa share the same fan-base kind of thanks to the last tour. The less fan-wars, the better."

She did have a point and he agreed. Besides, he thought it would be fun to tour with Lisa again. He enjoyed her company and he knew the rest of the guys did, too. "Do you think there will be arguments between Lisa and Logan this time?" He laughed a bit, still surprised that the two were even on good terms now. "Still think it's weird, by the way."

Genny agreed. "You know, at this point last year, Lisa was using Logan's picture on the dartboard in our apartment. I think she bought the dartboard solely for that reason." She shrugged. She knew Lisa had her ways of releasing anger and hate; at least she wasn't physically hurting him, or herself for that matter. "If those two can work things out before the tour, then there will be no arguments, aside from the cliche couple argument everyone has."

"How are those two anyway?"

"Eh, no word from Lisa yet," responded. "I know they like each other, that's an obvious one, but Lisa's still trying to look past the biases she has towards him."

"Don't blame her. He was an asshole when they first met." Kendall thought about Logan finally getting back in the dating game. He thought Logan would never recover, but he seemed to be doing just fine with Lisa.

* * *

The two were back in their hotel room later that night and Genny was quick to throw herself onto the bed due to the fatigue caused from their day exploring the city. Kendall let her be, because she knew she was bound to fall asleep at any moment. He, on the other hand, was not as tired and began gathering his things together to put back in his suitcase.

While doing so, he couldn't help but think about his relationship with Genny, how he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. He knew she would be back in this city in less than two months and he wasn't exactly a fan of knowing she wouldn't be around. He didn't understand why he was thinking about it so much. He knew she was more than just excited to be coming back; he was one of the people who encouraged her to study abroad. It wasn't like she would be able to go on tour with him, anyway, so he told her to go for it since the timing was right.

Still, he was upset that she wouldn't be around, like any normal boyfriend would be. It was the biggest downside of being a successful musician/actor; there were times where he couldn't be the around the ones he loved, and that's when it hit him.

This weekend they spent in the city of London, Genny was nothing but excited. He knew how much she wanted to visit and she got a weekend much earlier than planned. He knew Genny didn't want to leave. She was only there for a few days, but he was already able to tell she loved anything and everything about this place, from the fashion to the music scene and to the people- she _did_ already make friends. Her coming back was probably going to make her fall in love with it even more. Maybe she wasn't going to want to come back to LA and would want to finish school in London instead.

Or worse.

Maybe she'd want to move there permanently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lisa, Logan & Genny**

Lisa buzzed Logan into their complex and he was at their door a few minutes later. He stopped foot into their apartment and greeted Lisa with a kiss on the cheek. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked while taking her hand. Lisa turned to face him and he saw the apologetic look on her eyes. "What?"

"Look at her," Lisa said, who was motioning towards Genny. Logan looked into the living room and saw the girl pacing back and forth with her phone to her ear. "This is her third time calling." Genny let out a sigh, slumped down on the couch and let her phone drop to the floor when it went straight to voice mail once again.

Logan walked into the living room and studied the girl. She sat on the couch with her knees to her check. She had a worried look on her face, as if she may have done something wrong. "Genny," he finally spoke out. "What's wrong?" He took a seat next to her, his gaze never leaving her. When she wasn't answering, he looked up at Lisa, who was now standing before them. "Well?"

"I honestly don't know," Lisa said with a shrug. "Genny, what's up? What's bothering you?"

"Kendall's what's bothering me," she said. "Or who's bothering me, rather."

"How so?" Logan asked. "I saw him earlier today. He said you guys were hanging out tonight."

"Then why am I still home?" Genny asked, a bit annoyed. "He said he'd come by at five to pick me up."

Lisa and looked turned to look at the clock. It was going on seven. The two found that to be odd. Kendall wasn't one to not show up without notice. "Maybe something came up?" Logan suggested.

"If it weren't the first time, I would believe that," Genny sighed. She felt both pairs of eyes on her. They had no idea, because Genny was once again keeping things to herself. "I haven't seen him at all since we got back, guys." She frowned. She didn't know what was up with Kendall, and she wanted to slap herself for seeming like the overly attached type. She wasn't, but there was such a limited amount of time left before she had to leave, and Kendall ignoring her was freaking her out a little.

More than just a little, really.

Lisa and Logan exchanged a look. Genny and Kendall had been back for about two weeks already. They had no idea how to respond to that. Lisa sat down on the other side of Logan. "All right," she began to say. "Which movie are we watching on Netflix tonight?"

Genny shot a look at both of them. "No," she got up and grabbed both of their wrists, pulling them off of the couch. "You guys are not cancelling your plans tonight because of me." She stopped behind them and started pushing them towards the door.

"Genny, we are not going to let you sit around and sulk alone," Logan said. He tried resisting Genny's force, but her strength for her size was too strong, so it failed.

"Nope," Genny said. She grabbed Lisa's bag off of the table and handed it to her. "Not going to have it." She stood in front of them and she held the front door open. "Have fun!"

The two gave in. There was no point in arguing back, because they knew Genny would just yell at them until they left. They stepped out of the apartment and before they had the chance to ask if she wanted anything, she shut the door behind them.

"She'll be fine," Lisa sighed.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked while beginning to worry about Genny.

"Honestly?" Lisa began. "She's... she's fine. At least, she will be find." She turned to him. "You need to talk to Kendall. You know him better than I do."

"She needs to talk to him first. Out first rehearsal for the tour is tomorrow. Bring her with you."

* * *

**Kendall**

Kendall watched as Genny's name came up on his phone screen for the third and final time. He felt bad ignoring her, but he didn't want to see her. He was still harping on the conclusions he was jumping to. Since they got home, it's all he was able to think about. He wasn't as focused on the things he needed to be forced on, such as the tour.

Kendall was trying to convince himself it wasn't true- he hadn't even confirmed anything about it with her. There was no way her wanting to move there permanently could be true, but he saw how happy she was there and that was enough for Kendall to believe it.

He had to think over everything that happened in that short trip. He went there for work and he decided she should tag along. While there, he did whatever he needed to do and she went off to explore the city and school she'd be attending. She managed to make friends quickly and Kendall knew it was a city she always wanted to visit. Kendall had been over-thinking it, actually. He'd been avoiding seeing her for that reason.

He found himself pacing his room with his phone in hand. He couldn't decide if he wanted to call her back or not, but he felt bad blowing her off again, so he decided to. It went straight to voice mail without any calling tone. Her phone was off.

He knew he couldn't keep this up. He had to see her eventually. There was no way he was just going to not see her before she left.

In a month.

* * *

**Lisa & Logan**

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Lisa asked when they got into Logan's car.

"I was going to take you to the Santa Monica Pier," Logan began to say. "But then I realized that's a Genny and Kendall thing and it would be very unoriginal of me, as much as I love that place. Then, I thought maybe we could hang out on 3rd Street, grab a bite to eat and what not, but that's a Genny and you thing. Don't want to make it seem like you're hanging out with Genny instead."

She turned a bit to face him. "Logan, you know we can do any of those things, right?"

"I know, but I want this to be special and not something you've experienced here before," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Just want to prove to you I'm not a complete jerk."

"You're not a jerk, Logan," Lisa said with a smile.

"All right then," he nodded. "We're going to Lucky Strike and I am going to kick your ass in bowling."

"I spoke too soon," she said with a laugh. "Bring it on, Henderson."

"It's on, Cody."


End file.
